


Drabbles

by speakingofthefloweredgraves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post Season 8, domestic!Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speakingofthefloweredgraves/pseuds/speakingofthefloweredgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genuinely just a bunch of drabbles that pop into my head</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Coffee

### Morning Coffee 

Morning dawns as it always does, silently waking with the birds. Normally when in the bunker, none of the residents are aware of the sun rising, just that the time is between 6am and 10am, and that means bacon, eggs and TV shows they recorded the night before.

Dean always wakes first, hitting his alarm off with his palm. It’s pretty much pitch black in his room, but with a single flick of a switch, the dim lamp on his bedside table flickers weakly to life. This is the moment Castiel wakes up, legs tangled with Dean’s, arms spread behind his head and curled against Dean’s torso. His face scruntches up, perpetually unhappy with waking up at all before midday. Dean rests his head on the pillow again, takes in a deep breath through his nose and shuffles himself so he’s looking at the sleepy man next to him.

"Switch that light off immediately." Castiel grumbles. His frown is prominent, and he’s still squinting. Dean knows he’s hoping that he’ll be able to go back to sleep if he turns the light off. 

"Good morning to you too." Dean replies softly, leaning over to kiss Castiel’s cheek. It’s a slow thing, lips brushing over the day old scruff. Castiel makes a satisfied hum. Dean lifts himself up and kisses his temple, lips dragging on his skin. “How ‘bout," Dean starts, bringing himself back down and kissing the dip under Castiel’s ear, “I get you some coffee and you stop being a grumpy ass hole." Castiel makes another hum, tilting his head so he can look Dean in the eye.

"I think I can deal with that." He replies, pushing himself up and gently pressing his lips against Dean’s. 

The coffee remains unmade.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas looks different now. The bags under his eyes are a permanent marker of what they've been through together, the look of loss and grief one that can never be covered with new clothes. But he does, relatively, look better. There's a look in his eyes, a light that's never really been there before. The way he holds himself is notably human, a hand in his pocket and the other hanging loosely. There's stubbles around his mouth, a memory from Purgatory. 

And he's _smiling_.

He's smiling like he can see the sun again after living in a cave all his life and god is it beautiful. Dean would tell him as such if it wasn't for the stupid thing in his throat. He coughs and, shit, he's grinning like an idiot too.

"Heya, Cas." _God, I've missed you,_ He says. In his periferal vision, he can see Sam also grinning like a Cheshire cat, but he's gonna ignore his idiot brother.

"Dean." Cas says and Dean can't really help himself when he walks forward and wraps his angel in a hug. But, unlike before, he can feel the hug being requited, feels Castiel's arms hug him back and so what if he buries his face in Cas's neck. It's warm. "I've missed you, my friend."

"I missed you too, buddy." Dean says, pulling away. Fuck, as if it wasn't like the guy looked happy before, he looked radiant right then. "I really fucking did." And Dean's hugging him again. Castiel doesn't seem to mind. Nor does he mind when Dean pecks his cheek, or when Dean doesn't stop holding onto him. "Just stay this time." Dean asks of him and Cas doesn't take anytime replying with a kiss on the nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will continually want these two idiots to snuggle and be happy together and with their family.


End file.
